In an electrical power installation or substation, especially for high voltage applications, a bus bar is a strip, bar or conductor that connects equipments within the installation or substation, such as for example circuit breakers, measuring devices, a capacitor bank or other electrical apparatus. In for example a substation containing power electronic equipments for high power, as in an HVDC (High Voltage Direct Current) station, high frequency noise might occur in the bus bars of the substation or part thereof. High frequency damping technology relates to damping or attenuation of such undesired high frequency noise, i.e. damping or attenuation of high frequency alternating currents.
High frequency damping technology may rely on the skin effect which is the tendency for an electric current to flow mainly at the outer surface of a conductor, such as a bus bar, within a thickness called the skin depth. The skin effect causes the effective resistance of the conductor to increase at higher frequencies where the skin depth is smaller. For high frequency damping, the skin effect may be used to reroute and, thereby attenuate, high frequency currents.